The present invention relates to substituted imidazole compounds which have cytokine inhibitory activity. Cytokine mediated diseases and cytokine inhibition, suppression and antagonism are used in the context of diseases or conditions in which excessive or unregulated production or activity of one or more cytokines occurs. Examples of cytokines which are effected typically include Interleukin-1 (IL-1), Interleukin-6 (IL-6), Interleukin-8 (IL-8) and Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF).
Interleukin-1 (IL-1) and Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF) are produced by a variety of cells which are involved in immunoregulation and other physiological conditions.
There are many disease states in which IL-1 is implicated. Examples are rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, endotoxemia, toxic shock syndrome, acute and chronic inflammatory diseases, such as the inflammatory reaction induced by endotoxin or inflammatory bowel disease; tuberculosis, atherosclerosis, muscle degeneration, cachexia, psoriatic arthritis, Reiter""s syndrome, rheumatoid arthritis, gout, traumatic arthritis, rubella arthritis and acute synovitis. Recent evidence also links IL-1 activity to diabetes.
Interleukin-1 has been demonstrated to mediate a variety of biological activities thought to be important in immunoregulation and other physiological conditions. [See, e.g., Dinarello et al., Rev. Infect. Disease, 6, 51 (1984)]. The known biological activities of IL-1 include the activation of T helper cells, induction of fever, stimulation of prostaglandin or collagenase production, neutrophil chemotaxis, induction of acute phase proteins and the suppression of plasma iron levels.
Excessive or unregulated tumor necrosis factor (TNF) production or activity has been implicated in mediating or exacerbating rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis, and other arthritic conditions, sepsis, septic shock, endotoxic shock, gram negative sepsis, toxic shock syndrome, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cerebral malaria, chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease, silicosis, pulmonary sarcosis, bone resorption diseases, reperfusion injury, graft v. host rejection, allograft rejections, fever and myalgia due to infection, cachexia secondary to infection or malignancy, cachexia secondary to acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), AIDS related complex (ARC), keloid formation, scar tissue formation, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis and pyresis.
Monokines, such as TNF, have also been shown to activate HIV replication in monocytes and/or macrophages [See Poli, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87:782-784 (1990)], therefore, inhibition of monokine production or activity aids in limiting HIV progression. TNF has been implicated in various roles with other viral infections, such as the cytomegalovirus (CMV), influenza virus and the herpes virus.
Interleukin-6 (IL-6) is a cytokine effecting the immune system and hematopoiesis. It is produced by several mammalian cell types in response to agents such as IL-1, and is correlated with disease states such as angiofollicular lymphoid hyperplasia.
Interleukin-8 (IL-8) is a chemotactic factor first identified and characterized in 1987. Many different names have been applied to IL-8, such as neutrophil attractant/activation protein-1 (NAP-1), monocyte derived neutrophil chemotactic factor (MDNCF), neutrophil activating factor (NAF), and T-cell lymphocyte chemotactic factor. Like IL-1, IL-8 is produced by several cell types, including mononuclear cells, fibroblasts, endothelial cells and ketainocytes. Its production is induced by IL-1, TNF and by lipopolysaccharide (LPS). IL-8 stimulates a number of cellular functions in vitro. It is a chemoattractant for neutrophils, T-lymphocytes and basophils. It induces histamine release from basophils. It causes lysozomal enzyme release and respiratory burst from neutrophils, and it has been shown to increase the surface expression of Mac-1 (CD11b/CD 18) on neutrophils without de novo protein synthesis.
There remains a need for compounds which are useful in treating cytokine mediated diseases, and as such, inhibit, suppress or antagonize the production or activity of cytokines such as IL-1, IL-6, IL-8 and TNF.
The invention relates to compound I of the formula 
wherein
Y is OH, O(C1-C6 alkyl), NR1R2, N(C1-C6 alkyl), each alkyl being optionally substituted by 1-3 groups selected from halogen, hydroxy, CF3 NH2, and NO2; or a heterocyclic group connected to the carbonyl group by a direct bond, NH or by C1-C6 alkyl, with the proviso that both R1 and R2 cannot be hydrogen;
R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, (C1-C6 alkyl)-N-(C1-C6 alkyl)p; said alkyl being optionally substituted by 1-3 groups selected from halogen, hydroxy, CF3, NH2, and NO2; or
R1 and R2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted 4 to 10 membered mono or bicyclic heterocycle ring containing at least one N atom, and optionally containing 1-2 additional N atoms and 0-1 O or S atoms, said ring optionally substituted by 1-3 groups selected from C1-C4alkyl, OH, O(C1-C6 alkyl);
R3 is hydrogen, NH(C1-C6 alkyl)aryl, NH(C1-C6 alkyl) or NH(C3-C6 cycloalkyl), said aryl group being optionally substituted by 1-3 groups selected from halogen, hydroxy, CF3, NH2, and NO2;
R4, R5 and R6 independently represent a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, CF3, NH2, NO2, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C3-C8 cycloalkyl or aryl;
Q is CH or N;
p is 0-2;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable addition salt and/or hydrate thereof, or where applicable, a geometric or optical isomer or racemic mixture thereof.
This invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition which is comprised of a compound of formula I as defined above in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Also included in the invention is a method of treating a cytokine mediated disease in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammalian patient in need of such treatment an amount of a compound of formula I which is effective for treating said cytokine mediated disease.
The present invention relates to compound I of the formula 
wherein
Y is OH, O(C1-C6 alkyl), NR1R2, N(C1-C6 alkyl), each alkyl being optionally substituted by 1-3 groups selected from halogen, hydroxy, CF3, NH2, and NO2; or a heterocyclic group connected to the carbonyl group by a direct bond, NH or by C1-C6 alkyl, with the proviso that both R1 and R2 cannot be hydrogen;
R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, (C1-C6 alkyl)-N-(C1-C6 alkyl)p; said alkyl being optionally substituted by 1-3 groups selected from halogen, hydroxy, CF3, NH2, and NO2; or
R1 and R2 are taken together to form an optionally substituted 4 to 10 membered mono or bicyclic heterocycle ring containing at least one N atom, and optionally containing 1-2 additional N atoms and 0-1 O ring optionally substituted by 1-3 groups selected from C1-C4alkyl, OH, O(C1-C6 alkyl),
R3 is hydrogen, NH(C1-C6 alkyl)aryl, NH(C1-C6 alkyl) or NH(C3-C6 cycloalkyl), said aryl group being optionally substituted by 1-3 groups selected from halogen, hydroxy, CF3, NH2, and NO2;
R4, R5 and R6 independently represent a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, CF3, NH2, NO2, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C3-C8 cycloalkyl or aryl;
Q is CH or N;
p is 0-2;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable addition salt and/or hydrate thereof, or where applicable, a geometric or optical isomer or racemic mixture thereof.
This invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition which is comprised of a compound of formula I as defined above in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Also included in the invention is a method of treating a cytokine mediated disease in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammalian patient in need of such treatment an amount of a compound of formula I which is effective for treating said cytokine mediated disease.
In a preferred embodiment, there is disclosed a compound of the formula 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, or optical isomer thereof,
wherein:
Y is OH, O(C1-C6 alkyl), NR1R2 or a piperidinyl or piperazinyl group connected to the imidazole ring by a direct bond;
R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen or (CH3)2xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(CH3)2; or
R1 and R2 are taken together to form a heterobicylic ring;
R4 is CF3 
R5 and R6 are hydrogen; and
Q is N.
Representative species falling within the present invention include the following: 
Unless otherwise stated or indicated, the following definitions shall apply throughout the specification and claims.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to a monovalent alkane (hydrocarbon) derived radical containing from 1 to 15 carbon atoms unless otherwise defined. It may be straight or branched, and when of sufficient size, e.g., C3-15, may be cyclic. Preferred straight or branched alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl and t-butyl. Preferred cycloalkyl groups include cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl.
Alkyl also includes an alkyl group substituted with a cycloalkyl group, such as cyclopropylmethyl.
The alkylene and monovalent alkyl portion(s) of the alkyl group can be attached at any available point of attachment to the cycloalkylene portion.
When substituted alkyl is present, this refers to a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group as defined above, substituted with 1-3 groups as defined with respect to each variable.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to aromatic rings e.g., phenyl, substituted phenyl and like groups as well as rings which are fused, e.g., naphthyl and the like. Aryl thus contains at least one ring having at least 6 atoms, with up to two such rings being present, containing up to 10 atoms therein, with alternating (resonating) double bonds between adjacent carbon atoms. The preferred aryl groups are phenyl and naphthyl. Aryl groups may likewise be substituted as defined below. Preferred substituted aryls include phenyl or naphthyl substituted with one or two groups.
The terms xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d refer to a cycloalkyl group (nonaromatic) in which one of the carbon atoms in the ring is replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S(O)y or N, and in which up to three additional carbon atoms may be replaced by said heteroatoms. When three heteroatoms are present in the heterocycle, they are not all linked together.
Examples of heterocyclyls are piperidinyl, morpholinyl, azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, imidazolinyl, piperazinyl, pyrolidin-2-one, piperidin-2-one and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d is intended to include fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccompositionxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass a product comprising the specified ingredients in the specified amounts, as well as any product which results, directly or indirectly, from combination of the specified ingredients in the specified amounts.
In addition, it is well known to those skilled in the art that many of the foregoing heterocyclic groups can exist in more than one tautomeric form. It is intended that all such tautomers be included within the ambit of this invention.
The optical isomeric forms, that is mixtures of enantiomers, e.g., racemates, or diastereomers as well as individual enantiomers or diastereomers of the instant compound are included. These individual enantiomers are commonly designated according to the optical rotation they effect by the symbols (+) and (xe2x88x92), (L) and (D), (l) and (d) or combinations thereof. These isomers may also be designated according to their absolute spatial configuration by (S) and (R), which stands for sinister and rectus, respectively.
The individual optical isomers may be prepared using conventional resolution procedures, e.g., treatment with an appropriate optically active acid, separating the diastereomers and then recovering the desired isomer. In addition, the individual optical isomers may be prepared by asymmetric synthesis.
Additionally, a given chemical formula or name shall encompass pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts thereof and solvates thereof, such as hydrates.
The compounds of the present invention, while effective themselves, may be formulated and administered in the form of their pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts for purposes of stability, convenience of crystallization, increased solubility and other desirable properties.
The compounds of the present invention may be administered in the form of pharmaceutically acceptable salts. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d is intended to include all acceptable salts. Examples of acid salts are hydrochloric, nitric, sulfuric, phosphoric, formic, acetic, trifluoroacetic, propionic, maleic, succinic, malonic, methane sulfonic and the like which can be used as a dosage form for modifying the solubility or hydrolysis characteristics or can be used in sustained release or prodrug formulations. Depending on the particular functionality of the compound of the present invention, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of this invention include those formed from cations such as sodium, potassium, aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, zinc, and from bases such as ammonia, ethylenediamine, N-methyl-glutamine, lysine, arginine, ornithine, choline, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, diethanolamine, procaine, N-benzylphenethylamine, diethylamine, piperazine, tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane, and tetramethyl-ammonium hydroxide. These salts may be prepared by standard procedures, e.g. by reacting a free acid with a suitable organic or inorganic base, or alternatively by reacting a free base with a suitable organic or inorganic acid.
Also, in the case of an acid (xe2x80x94COOH) or alcohol group being present, pharmaceutically acceptable esters can be employed, e.g. methyl, ethyl, butyl, acetate, maleate, pivaloyloxymethyl, and the like, and those esters known in the art for modifying solubility or hydrolysis characteristics for use as sustained release or prodrug formulations.
The compounds of the present invention may have chiral centers other than those centers whose stereochemistry is depicted in formula I, and therefore may occur as racemates, racemic mixtures and as individual enantiomers or diastereomers, with all such isomeric forms being included in the present invention as well as mixtures thereof. Furthermore, some of the crystalline forms for compounds of the present invention may exist as polymorphs and as such are intended to be included in the present invention. In addition, some of the compounds of the instant invention may form solvates with water or common organic solvents. Such solvates are encompassed within the scope of this invention.
The term xe2x80x9cTNF mediated disease or disease statexe2x80x9d refers to disease states in which TNF plays a role, either by production or increased activity levels of TNF itself, or by causing another cytokine to be released, such as but not limited to IL-1 or IL-6. A disease state in which IL-1, for instance is a major component, and whose production or action, is exacerbated or secreted in response to TNF, would therefore be considered a disease state mediated by TNF.
The term xe2x80x9ccytokinexe2x80x9d as used herein means any secreted polypeptide that affects the functions of cells and is a molecule which modulates interactions between cells in the immune, inflammatory or hematopoietic response. A cytokine includes, but is not limited to, monokines and lymphokines regardless of which cells produce them. Examples of cytokines include, but are not limited to, Interleukin-1 (IL-1), Interleukin-6 (IL-6), Interleukin-8 (IL-8), Tumor Necrosis Factor-alpha (TNF-xcex1) and Tumor Necrosis Factor-beta (TNF-xcex2).
By the term xe2x80x9ccytokine interfering or cytokine suppresive amountxe2x80x9d is meant an effective amount of a compound of formula I which will cause a decrease in the in vivo activity or level of the cytokine to normal or sub-normal levels, when given to the patient for the prophylaxis or therapeutic treatment of a disease state which is exacerbated by, or caused by, excessive or unregulated cytokine production or activity.
The compounds of the invention are prepared by the following reaction schemes. All substituents are as defined above unless indicated otherwise. R and Rxe2x80x2 are Y. 
Reaction of an ester of propiolic acid 1 with an appropriately substituted aryl amide oxime 2 by heating together in a solvent such as an alcohol provides the imidazole 3. Treatment with base and reaction with a heteroaryl compound 4 in which LG represents a suitable leaving group such as halogen affords the trisubstituted imidazole 5. The methylthio substituent of the heterocycle is then oxidized to the corresponding sulfone 6 utilizing an oxidizing agent such as Oxone or 3-chloroperoxybenzoic acid. Treatment of the sulfone 6 with an amine either neat or in the a suitable solvent, for example an alcohol or dimethylformamide yields the aminoheterocycle 7. Hydrolysis of the ester group of 7 is accomplished by treatment with base and the resulting acid 8 can then be coupled with an appropriate amine by utilizing one of the many coupling agents known to those skilled in the art, for example benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris-(dimethylamino)-phosphonium-hexafluoro phosphate, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide or 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide to give amides 9.
The compounds of formula I can be used in the prophylactic or therapeutic treatment of disease states in mammals which are exacerbated or caused by excessive or unregulated cytokines, e.g., IL-1, IL-6, IL-8 or TNF.
Because the compounds of formula I inhibit cytokines, the compounds are useful for treating diseases in which cytokine presence or activity is implicated, such as rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis and other arthritic conditions.
The compounds of formula I are useful to treat disease states mediated by excessive or unregulated TNF production or activity. Such diseases include, but are not limited to sepsis, septic shock, endotoxic shock, gram negative sepsis, toxic shock syndrome, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cerebral malaria, chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease, silicosis, pulmonary sarcoidosis, bone resorption diseases, such as osteoporosis, reperfusion injury, graft v. host rejection, allograft rejection, fever, myalgia due to infection, cachexia secondary to infection or malignancy, cachexia secondary to acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), AIDS, ARC (ADs related complex), keloid formation, scar tissue formation, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis, pyresis, AIDS and other viral infections, such as cytomegalovirus (CMV), influenza virus, and the herpes family of viruses such as Herpes Zoster or Simplex I and II.
The compounds of formula I are also useful topically in the treatment of inflammation such as in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis and other arthritic conditions; inflamed joints, eczema, psoriasis or other inflammatory skin conditions such as sunburn; inflammatory eye conditions including conjunctivitis; pyresis, pain and other conditions associated with inflammation.
The compounds of formula I are also useful in treating diseases characterized by excessive IL-8 activity. These disease states include psoriasis, inflammatory bowel disease, asthma, cardiac and renal reperfusion injury, adult respiratory distress syndrome, thrombosis and glomerulonephritis.
The invention thus includes a method of treating psoriasis, inflammatory bowel disease, asthma, cardiac and renal reperfusion injury, adult respiratory distress syndrome, thrombosis and glomerulonephritis, in a mammal in need of such treatment, which comprises administering to said mammal a compound of formula I in an amount which is effective for treating said disease or condition.
When administered to a patient for the treatment of a disease in which a cytokine or cytokines are implicated, the dosage used can be varied within wide limits, depending upon the type of disease, the age and general condition of the patient, the particular compound administered, the presence or level of toxicity or adverse effects experienced with the drug and other factors. A representative example of a suitable dosage range is from as low as about 0.01 mg/kg to as high as about 100 mg/kg. However, the dosage administered is generally left to the discretion of the physician.
The methods of treatment can be carried out by delivering the compound of formula I parenterally. The term xe2x80x98parenteralxe2x80x99 as used herein includes intravenous, intramuscular, or intraperitoneal administration. The subcutaneous and intramuscular forms of parenteral administration are generally preferred. The instant invention can also be carried out by delivering the compound of formula I subcutaneously, intranasally, intrarectally, transdermally or intravaginally.
The compounds of formula I may also be administered by inhalation. By xe2x80x98inhalationxe2x80x99 is meant intranasal and oral inhalation administration. Appropriate dosage forms for such administration, such as an aerosol formulation or a metered dose inhaler, may be prepared by convention techniques.
The invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of formula I and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The compounds of formula I may also be included in pharmaceutical compositions in combination with a second therapeutically active compound.
The pharmaceutical carrier employed may be, for example, either a solid, liquid or gas. Examples of solid carriers include lactose, terra alba, sucrose, talc, gelatin, agar, pectin, acacia, magnesium stearate, stearic acid and the like. Examples of liquid carriers are syrup, peanut oil, olive oil, water and the like. Examples of gaseous carriers include carbon dioxide and nitrogen.
Similarly, the carrier or diluent may include time delay material well known in the art, such as glyceryl monostearate or glyceryl distearate, alone or with a wax.
A wide variety of pharmaceutical dosage forms can be employed. If a solid dosage is used for oral administration, the preparation can be in the form of a tablet, hard gelatin capsule, troche or lozenge. The amount of solid carrier will vary widely, but generally will be from about 0.025 mg to about 1 g. When a liquid dosage form is desired for oral administration, the preparation is typically in the form of a syrup, emulsion, soft gelatin capsule, suspension or solution. When a parenteral dosage form is to be employed, the drug may be in solid or liquid form, and may be formulated for administration directly or may be suitable for reconstitution.
Topical dosage forms are also included. Examples of topical dosage forms are solids, liquids and semi-solids. Solids would include dusting powders, poultices and the like. Liquids include solutions, suspensions and emulsions. Semi-solids include creams, ointments, gels and the like.
The amount of a compound of formula I used topically will, of course, vary with the compound chosen, the nature and severity of the condition, and can be varied in accordance with the discretion of the physician. A representative, topical, dose of a compound of formula I is from as low as about 0.01 mg to as high as about 2.0 g, administered one to four, preferably one to two times daily.
The active ingredient may comprise, for topical administration, from about 0.001% to about 10% w/w.
Drops according to the present invention may comprise sterile or non-sterile aqueous or oil solutions or suspensions, and may be prepared by dissolving the active ingredient in a suitable aqueous solution, optionally including a bactericidal and/or fungicidal agent and/or any other suitable preservative, and optionally including a surface active agent. The resulting solution may then be clarified by filtration, transferred to a suitable container which is then sealed and sterilized by autoclaving or maintaining at 98-100xc2x0 C. for half an hour. Alternatively, the solution may be sterilized by filtration and transferred to the container aseptically. Examples of bactericidal and fungicidal agents suitable for inclusion in the drops are phenylmercuric nitrate or acetate (0.002%), benzalkonium chloride (0.01%) and chlorhexidine acetate(0.01%). Suitable solvents for the preparation of an oily solution include glycerol, diluted alcohol and propylene glycol.
Lotions according to the present invention include those suitable for application to the skin or eye. An eye lotion may comprise a sterile aqueous solution optionally containing a bactericide and may be prepared by methods similar to those for the preparation of drops. Lotions or liniments for application to the skin may also include an agent to hasten drying and to cool the skin, such as an alcohol or acetone, and/or a moisturizer such as glycerol or an oil such as castor oil or arachis oil.
Creams, ointments or pastes according to the present invention are semi-solid formulations of the active ingredient for external application. They may be made by mixing the active ingredient in finely-divided or powdered form, alone or in solution or suspension in an aqueous or non-aqueous liquid, with a greasy or non-greasy base. The base may comprise hydrocarbons such as hard, soft or liquid paraffin, glycerol, beeswax, a metallic soap; a mucilage; an oil of natural origin such as almond, corn, arachis, castor or olive oil; wool fat or its derivatives, or a fatty acid such as stearic or oleic acid together with an alcohol such as propylene glycol or macrogels. The formulation may incorporate any suitable surface active agent such as an anionic, cationic or non-ionic surfactant such as sorbitan esters or polyoxyethylene derivatives thereof. Suspending agents such as natural gums, cellulose derivatives or inorganic materials such as silicas, and other ingredients such as lanolin may also be included.